Brothers (Spanish Edition)
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Winry never knew the boys could sing. She knew Ed could play piano, and Al used to play violin. But she never knew they could SING. So when she and Rose find Ed and Al singing a familiar song, she's shocked, to say the least. One-shot (painstakingly translated into spanish over many long hours, don't hate)


**A/N: Alright! Hi there! This was either my first or second fanfic, I don't remember which. But then my spanish teacher told us all to write something in english, then translate it. And it couldn't be a short, one page-thing either. So I chose to do this.**

 **Mistakes were made. This took for freaking ever, though I got an A-, so I suppose it was worth it. Why I got a - is beyond me. Actually, its not. A lot of mistakes were made, and I did my best to fix them before I upload this.**

 **If there are mistakes I missed, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

Winry y Rose estaban caminando por las calles de Lior. Rose misma no había sido todo lo largo de toda la ciudad, a pesar de que ella había vivido aquí toda su vida. Así que cuando llegó Winry, los dos amigos decidieron que iban a explorar la ciudad.

Rose y Winry caminaba por la calle, riendo. Estaban hablando de Edward y su ridícula aversión de los comentarios sobre su altura. Se ríe de las diatribas largas y fuertes que podía entrar, _**después de**_ golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a llamarlo corto. Una vez que se calmaron, Winry dijo Rose sobre la única vez que había visto nunca en el Al final de su fusible. Al rara vez se perdió los estribos, pero cuando lo hacía, era mucho más miedo que Ed jamás podría aspirar a ser. Ed y Al habían estado luchando un poco de chico malo que los militares les había ordenado que ir después. Era un antiguo alquimista Estado vuelto loco y se va en un alboroto en el centro.

Ed le había contado lo que sucedió la última vez que había visto Winry. Después de luchar con el hombre durante más de una hora, la batalla que rabia por toda la ciudad, el antiguo perro de los militares había sido capaz de ganar la ventaja. Edward le dio una patada en la cabeza con su pierna automail.

Rose abrió la boca en estado de shock. "¡¿Que pasó?! ¿Estaba bien? "" Oh, sí. Ed estaba bien. Mientras que la patada no era pesado, no fue especialmente ligero tampoco. Edward estaba inconsciente durante casi cinco minutos. Una vez Al vio lo que el hombre había hecho, se asustó. Al pulverizado por completo el alquimista. Estaba _tan_ asustado que algo podría haber pasado a Ed. "Winry se detuvo a pensar. "Esos dos idiotas se aman más que cualquier otra cosa. Son la única familia que les queda.

"Rose miró. "Realmente son idiotas si eso es lo que piensan," dijo en voz baja. _"Ellos_ tienen familia. Usted, señora Rockbell, Coronel Mustang y su tripulación. Tienen una familia. Sólo tienen que ser capaces de ver eso.

"Sonrió Winry. "Gracias, Rose. Lo necesitaba.

""Por supuesto.

"Rose decidió cambiar de tema. Ella señaló a un desmoronamiento construir más adelante. "¿Ves ese edificio? Esa es la antigua iglesia de Leto. Cuando llegó el padre Cornello en primer lugar, que no tenía una muy grande siguiente. Por lo que utilizó ese edificio. Cuando finalmente ganó suficiente seguidores- es decir, toda la ciudad- se construyó el templo de Leto y se trasladó allí

"."Hmmm. "Dijo Winry suavemente. "Me pregunto cómo ese edificio sigue en pie. Mira, hay poco o ningún apoyo en la parte inferior, y sé que si la gente no ha estado allí en años, entonces no puede ser muy seguro. Debe ser demolido ". Rose suspiró. "Tienes razón. Que debería haber sido. Pero los creyentes utilizan ese lugar como escondite. Se negaron a abandonar el edificio. No podríamos muy bien derribarla si las personas viven allí.

""No. Supongo que tienes razón. "Dijo Winry. Mientras caminaban pasado, Winry pensó que podía escuchar acordes de la música dentro del edificio. "Hey Rose. Todo el mundo salió del edificio, ¿verdad? Ahora que saben que no va a ser demolida?

""Sí. O al menos, eso es lo que pensamos. ¿Por qué?

""Porque creo que alguien está jugando música en su interior.

"Rose se detuvo a escuchar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Tienes razón! Pero nadie debería estar ahí! Todo el edificio podría derrumbarse por sí mismo de todos modos!

"Ojos de Winry destellaron desafiante. "¡Bien entonces! Tendremos que a la pista en el que hay ahí, ¿no? "Asintió Rose. "Tenemos que tener cuidado, sin embargo. Un paso en falso, y que se podía caer a través del piso.

""Vamos a seguir adelante

"~~~~~~~~~~ garabatos El paso del tiempo

Rose y Winry caminaron a través de las puertas del santuario. El lugar fue el origen de la música, ahora sabían. Por alguna razón, el santuario estaba en la parte trasera del edificio en lugar de la parte delantera. Rose pensó que era probablemente porque el edificio no estaba destinado a ser una iglesia, así que la habitación más grande disponible se convierte simplemente.

Cuando las chicas entraron, la música de piano se transformó en una canción diferente. Winry pensó que sonaba familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. Detrás del piano había una rubia muy aspecto familiar. Abrigo rojo de Edward estaba cubierto sobre el banco junto a él, su cuero negro-se encogió de hombros vestidos, y su frente arrugada por la concentración.

Winry abrió la boca para preguntarle qué en la tierra que estaba haciendo en las ruinas en ruinas de la antigua iglesia de Leto, cuando Rose la hizo callar y señaló. Detrás Ed resistido Al. La armadura estaba en silencio, viendo y escuchando a su hermano reproducir la canción oh-tan-familiar. Ninguno de los hermanos vieron las niñas. Rose tomó el codo de Winry y la condujo a uno de los bancos más estables-mirando para sentarse.

Rose quería escuchar.

Pero entonces lo más extraño sucedió. Edward abrió la boca y comenzó a _cantar._ Ojos de Winry se abrieron en estado de shock. Ella sabía que Ed podía tocar el piano. Cuando eran niños, a veces ella se vaya a practicar con él para verlo jugar. Pero ella no sabía que podía _cantar._ Luego se supo por qué la canción sonaba tan familiar.

 _¿En qué puedo pagar,_

 _hermano mío?_

 _¿Cómo puedo esperar que perdones?_

 _Aferrarse al pasado,_

 _he derramado nuestra sangre,_

 _y se rompió la oportunidad_

 _de vivir._

 _Idiota,_ pensó Winry.

 _Aunque sabía que las leyes,_

 _que no prestó atención._

 _¿Cómo puedo volver estás_

 _perdido el aliento?_

 _Lo que no sé ha_

 _costar muy caro,_

 _porque no hay cura para_

 _la muerte._

 _Dios mío. Él es realmente un idiota, ¿verdad?_ Rose no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Ella sabía Winry estaba pensando lo mismo.

 _Madre hermosa,_

 _suave y dulce,_

 _una vez que se habían ido,_

 _que no estaban completos._

 _Volver a través de los años hemos_

 _que llegado para que, por_

 _desgracia, éste había no pretende ser._

 _¿Y cómo puedo hacer las paces,_

 _por todo lo que tomé de usted?_

 _Os llevo con sueños sin esperanza,_

 _mi hermano era un tonto._

Winry quería lanzar una llave con él por su idiotez, pero ella no quería interrumpir la música. Edward había dejado de cantar para jugar el papel decisivo. Winry sabía por qué esto le resultaba familiar. Esta fue la canción Ed había tarareaba para mantener a sí mismo de gritar de dolor cuando ella y la abuela primera adjunta a su automail. _IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA !_ Winry gritó dentro de su cabeza.

Al terminar la instrumental, Ed abrió la boca para empezar a cantar de nuevo, pero Al, de todas las personas, lo interrumpió. Ed saltó. Rose se dio cuenta de que Edward no había conocido de Al estaba de pie detrás de él y verlo jugar.

 _No llores por el pasado ahora,_

 _hermano mío._

 _Ni usted ni yo somos libres_

 _de culpa._

 _Nada puede borrar las_

 _cosas que hicimos,_

 _por el camino que tomamos fue_

 _la misma._

 _Bueno, Al. Ahora él no piensa que es su culpa solo._ Pensó Rose. Como sobresaltada como Ed había sido que su hermano estaba de pie detrás de él, que había guardado en jugar.

 _Madre hermosa,_

 _suave y dulce,_

 _una vez que se habían ido,_

 _que no estaban completos._

 _Volver a través de los años hemos_

 _que llegado para que, por_

 _desgracia, éste había no pretende ser._

 _Mis sueños me hizo_

 _ciego y mudo._

 _I de largo para volver a ese_

 _tiempo._

 _Seguí sin decir una palabra,_

 _mi hermano, la culpa es_

 _mía._

 _¡¿Alabama?! ¿Que demonios? Usted no está haciendo lo mejor! Estás culparse a sí mismo para esto ?! Ahora Ed va a culpar a sí mismo para hacer que se la eche culpa!_ Winry y Rose cree que esto juntos, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabían. Los dos estaban sorprendidos cuando Ed y Al empezaron a cantar juntos.

 _Entonces, ¿dónde vamos desde_

 _aquí?_

 _Y cómo olvidar y_

 _perdonar?_

 _¿Qué ha ido se siempre._

 _ha perdido para_

 _Ahora todo lo que puedo es en vivo._

Edward continuó tocando la canción, hasta el final. Winry y Rose dos se quedaron sin habla. Cuando Ed dejó de tocar, él sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano menor. "Bueno, Al! No sabia que se podía cantar!

""Para ser justo hermano, yo no sabía que se podía cantar bien. Ni siquiera sabía que sigue practicando el piano.

 _"Alno está enojado conmigo por no decirle sobre el canto, gracias a Dios._ Ed pensó. "Yo en realidad no. Tengo suerte que recordaba qué tecla hace lo nota.

"Tanto Ed y Al se inició cuando el sonido de aplausos los interrumpió. Ed se volvió y miró a los bancos, donde Rose y Winry se sentaron con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ?!" Ed gritó con rabia (duh.).

"Bueno, _nos_ vamos a tirar el que estaba aquí, porque el edificio es estructuralmente inestable y podría colapsar en cualquier momento." Dijo Winry sin problemas. "Pero entonces, ¿quién nos encontramos dentro de tocar el piano y haciendo con la mayor angustia? Usted dos idiotas! Entonces nos decidimos a sentarse y escuchar, porque los dos idiotas antes mencionados pueden ambos cantan, y ninguno de ellos me dijo! "Rose asintió a lo largo, en silencio. Winry se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos, llave en mano.

Tanto Ed y Al aullaron y de vuelta de distancia, porque ¿Dónde diablos llegó ella UNA LLAVE que lleva puesto un vestido!? Winry echó la llave a Ed, que estaba a punto de ocultarse detrás de Al, y le clavó justo entre los ojos (como Rachel Dare, su cepillo de pelo azul de plástico, y el Titán de tiempo a sí mismo, Kronos). Winry sacó otra llave de la nada y empezó a golpear a Al.

Rose se puso de pie y se acercó a Winry desde atrás, sin saber si debía dejar de Winry, o simplemente dejar que suceda. "Winry!" Se lamentó Ed. Ella lo golpeó de nuevo. "Ambos se deja de ser IDIOTAS, está bien ?!" golpes de Winry se debilitaron cuando ella empezó a llorar. Rose se acercó por detrás, y puso sus brazos alrededor de la niña llorando. Miró a los chicos y dijo en voz baja, "Probablemente deberíamos salir. El edificio podría venir abajo en cualquier momento. "Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Rose fuera de la Iglesia de Leto.

Cuando llegaron afuera, Winry se había calmado. Ella sacó su llave de nuevo y golpeó cada uno de los chicos una vez más. "Eso es por no decirme sobre el canto! Para dos, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dentro de un edificio desolado que podría colapsar? "Suspiró Ed. "Estamos aquí porque Coronel bastardo nos ordenó ser. Ni siquiera sabemos por qué. Vi el piano, y pensé que iba a ver si todavía podía jugar.

"Edward fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo. Los cuatro adolescentes se giraron y vieron en estado de shock como la antigua iglesia de Leto se derrumbó en sí mismo.

Ed dijo suavemente, "Las vibraciones desde el piano debe de causado el derrumbe del edificio." Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego gritó: "joder! Voy a tener que informar a ese bastardo de cómo hice el derrumbe de un edificio! Lo que es peor, que va a hacer corto 'chistes' acerca de cómo él no se puede ver por encima de su pila gigantesca de papeleo, y él me va a preguntar realidad _en cómo_ hice el edificio caiga! AGGGHHH !

"Winry estaba en silencio por un momento. "Si te hace sentir mejor, Ed, no estoy seguro de Coronel Mustang podía ver los cuatro de nosotros apilados uno encima del otro sobre la totalidad de sus papeles." Ed sonrió. "Tienes razón, Winry! Eso me hace sentir mejor!

"Los cuatro de ellos se congeló cuando escucharon un resoplido unamused. "Puede que tengas razón en eso, Winry. Pero aún así no cambia lo que no sería capaz de ver Fullmetal si él estaba de pie justo detrás de Hayate Negro ". Ed observaba con rabia como la forma de la llama bastardo hizo su camino fuera de las sombras. "Ahora. ¿Le importaría decirme cómo se destruyó la antigua Iglesia de Leto, por favor?

"Sonrió Winry. "Con mucho gusto."

 _ **El Fin**_


End file.
